Let's Play A Game!
by EKlauschreit
Summary: Sebagai buronan, bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Tenten, Neji, bahkan ketua mereka; Ivan Braginsky untuk kabur dari Russia ke Jepang tanpa adanya halangan. Ivan yang berhasil kabur dari penjara membangkitkan dendam lama yang telah lama punah. RATED M FOR GORE! OOC, TYPO(S). R n R please :3


**Prologue**

\- Be wanted -

Someone ask to me,

" You want to be who if you big enough later?" And I answer,

" Who again? I just want to be myself." Because I very hate that question. . . . .

 _ **Let's Play A Game**_

 _ **Rate : T+ - M**_

 _ **Cast: Neji, Tenten, Russia, Gaara**_

 _ **Genre: Suspense, psychological (crime).**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo(s), Dll**_

 **CRAK! Crak! Crak!**

Dimalam gelap di sebuah gang yang sepi, ada 2 orang muda-mudi yang tengah sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

 **Crak! Crak! Crak!**

Tampak seorang gadis kini telah menusuk-nusukan _pocket knife_ -nya kepada gadis yang tengah sekarat.

"Arrgh, Tenten... Maafkan aku..." Ujar gadis yang sedang ditusuk itu.

"Oh, tidak Matsuri, tidak akan ku maafkan karena kau dekat-dekat dengan Neji-kun... Kau pasti akan menikmati ini." Jawab Tenten yang sekarang melemparkan pisau lipatnya pada bahu matsuri.

"Arrgh..." Erang Matsuri. Tiba-tiba pemuda dibelakangnya berdecak. " Tch, sudahlah Tenten, lihat bagian bahunya sudah tak terbentuk. Tinggalkan saja dia pasti akan mati dengan sendirinya."

"Oh ayolah Neji-kun..." Bujuk Tenten. **Sret... Crak!** "Lihatlah Neji-kun! Dia tersenyum dia ingin bermain lagi!" Ujar Tenten setelah menyayat pipi Matsuri hingga ke telinga, Matsuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, karena bahu sebelah kanannya sudah tak terbentuk.

"Tch" **Dor Dor Dor** Neji pun langsung menembak kepala Matsuri, lubang sempurna terukir di dahinya. Tenten tersenyum senang. "Wah, Neji-kun memang hebat, lihat ia sampai tertawa melihatnya." **Crak crak!** Tawa Tenten, setelah memotong bagian mulut Matsuri sehingga mulutnya menganga lebar. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya senang, kini senyum Tenten semakin lebar kemudian melemparkan pisau lipatnya ke mata Matsuri, ia pun menarik pisau lipat tersebut sampai mengeluarkan bola mata Matsuri.

Ia dengan kasar mencabut bola mata itu dari syarafnya dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam botol yang sudah berisikan formalin dan bola-bola mata lainnya.

"Membuat karya seni lagi, eh, Tenten?" Ejek Neji, Tenten tetap tersenyum, tidak mengindahkan setiap ucapan Neji. Tenten kini mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan menggorok leher Matsuri hingga kepalanya terlepas, darah membanjiri bagian dalam gang itu, darah bercipratan ke mana-mana. Tenten langsung menusukan katananya berkali-kali ke badan Matsuri. Lengan dan kakinya ia pisahkan dari tubuhnya.

Ia pun mengambil batu dan menghancurkan kepala tersebut.

 **Srek, srek**.

Terdengar suara gesekan daun, Tenten dan Neji langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ternyata ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dan langsung berlari. "Shit!" Umpat mereka berdua. Neji dan Tenten pun langsung melempar-lemparkan setiap bagian tubuh Matsuri yang telah terpisah ke sembarang arah dan mereka pun langsung melesat ke arah mobil mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine polisi.

"Keparat!"

"Tenten, ambil kemudi!" Seru Neji dan langsung mengambil _riffle_ nya dan menembak-nembakan ke arah polisi-polisi tersebut. Tenten langsung memindahkan gigi mobil dan melesat ke arah apartemen di mana mereka tinggal, Tenten mengemudi layaknya sedang melakukan _drift_ liar. "Sialan! Tenten _reload_!" Seru Neji.

" _No ammo_!" Jawab Tenten dan mulai memelankan laju mobilnya, "Mau tidak mau kita harus melawan mereka sendirian."

"Sisa berapa Neji?"

"15!" Tenten tersenyum dan memberhentikan mobil mereka, Tenten langsung membawa _katana_ dan mengenakan pisau _assassin_ pada lengannya, Neji langsung mengambil _revolver_ dan _AK 47_ nya. _And they ready to action_!

Tenten berlari ke arah polisi yang berada di dekatnya dan langsung menusuk polisi itu dengan _katana_ , tetapi polisi itu masih bertahan kemudian Tenten menusuk perut polisi itu dan menikamnya berkali-kali.

1

Neji melihat dari kejauhan 4 polisi yang menggunakan senjata api yang berukuran besar, ia tersenyum dan langsung menembakan timah panas tersebut tepat di kepala mereka.

5

Ada 2 polisi yang kini berada didekat Tenten, ia pun langsung menusukan pisau _assassin_ nya tepat di leher kedua polisi tersebut dan mencabutnya dengan kasar.

7

Kini ada 3 polisi yang berlari ke arah Neji, ia pun langsung menembakan timah tersebut kepada polisi.

"Sialan, peluru habis! Tenten lindungi aku!" Titah Neji kepada Tenten yang tengah menghabisi korbannya. Tenten langsung membelakangi Neji dan menghempaskan katanyanya ke leher polisi tersebut hingga kepalanya terputus dan menggelinding di atas aspal.

10

Tenten melihat 3 orang polisi yang tampaknya berlari ketakutan, tetapi mereka kalah cepat dari nya. Tenten pun langsung memusuk kepala polisi tersebut dengan pisau _assassin_ nya. Masih ada satu yang masih berlari, tiba-tiba polisi itu mati seketika dikarenakan terkena peluru.

"Arigatou Neji." Ujar Tenten.

13

"2 lagi." Ujar Neji dalam hati, ia tersenyum dan memandang Tenten, "Silahkan bersenang-senang, Nona..." Tenten tersenyum, ia menusukan pisau _assassin_ nya ke perut salah satu polisi tersebut dan langsung membelah badan tersebut dengan _katana_ miliknya.

Tinggal satu lagi, ia melihat polisi tersebut tengah berlari ketakutan. Tenten mengejar polisi tersebut dan memotong kedua pergelangan kaki polisi itu, Tenten tersenyum dan berkata. "Ne, polisi. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Polisi itu gemetaran tak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. " Siapakah kira-kira yang menghubungi kalian?" Lanjut Tenten, polisi itu tetap diam. Tenten langsung menyayat pundak polisi tersebut. Darah mulai membanjiri polisi itu.

"Beritahu, atau tidak?" Tanya Tenten mulai serius dan menempelkan mata _katana_ nya pada leher polisi itu, ia masih tetap diam. Polisi tersebut memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tenten makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada _katana_ itu dan semakin manatap polisi itu tajam. Lalu polisi itu menjawab,

"A-anak itu bernama Konohamaru. To-tolong jangan bunuh aku."

'Konohamaru?' Tenten langsung menancapkan _katana_ miliknya pada leher polisi tersebut.

"Tch, ayo pergi Neji." Ajak Tenten meninggalkan mayat-mayat polisi tersebut.

"Tidak mengambil bola mata lagi? Eh, Tenten?" Tanya Neji sambil memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan.

" _Don't be stupid Neji_ , semua toplesnya sudah penuh." Jawabnya datar, "Kita harus mengumpulkan data-data tentang anak itu di kantor polisi, kita juga harus langsung menjual benda itu sekarang juga." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak lupa hari ini apa kan?" Tanya Neji seraya masuk kedalam mobil dan membuka kaca jendela.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Tenten seraya mengambil kartu nama polisi tersebut dan segera memasuki mobil.

"Kemarikan kartu itu." Titah Neji, Tenten langsung memberikan kartu itu, Neji mengulas senyum tipis setelah membaca kartu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kebetulan sekali."

"Memang dimana itu Neji?" Tanya Tenten, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, Neji pun langsung menginjak pedal gas dan menuju tujuan mereka.

* * *

Di lain tempat, ada seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah membeli daging di **black market**.

" _Nii-san_ , tolong daging satu kilogram." Si penjual itu langsung memberikan daging tersebut kepada pemuda tadi seraya berkata,

"Kehabisan daging lagi, eh Gaara?"

"Tenten dan Neji harus menjemput _taichou_ terlebih dahulu Kankurou. Lagipula aku harus menyusul mereka sekarang." Jawabnya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke rumah dimana ia tinggal.

* * *

Neji memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dibawah pohon rindang, mereka berdua turun dari mobil seraya memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu dan memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

"Pusat kantor kepolisian Russia." Bisik Tenten.

Setelah itu mereka langsung melompat ke atas atap kantor polisi tersebut dan melihat keadaan sekitar. "Tch, sialan. Seharusnya Gaara sudah datang sekarang!" Umpat Neji pelan, Tenten yang mendengarnya juga ikut kesal sampai ia melihat seseorang memakai topeng merah _maroon_. Tenten langsung menghampiri orang itu dari belakang, ia berusaha tanpa suara, Tenten mengacungkan _katana_ miliknya tepat dibelakang leher orang itu. Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan,

"Tch, tolong turunkan katana itu nona. Bukan begitu caranya menghargai kedatangan orang."

"Oke! Baiklah, dan bukan dengan terlambat untuk menghargai seniormu ini." Kesal Tenten, Neji pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mana senjataku Gaara?" Tanya Neji, Gaara pun langsung mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Ini."

"Pi-pa? Keren sekali candaanmu Gaara."

"Tidak, ini 'senjata' yang dulu diberikan _taichou_ padaku _senpai_."

"Baiklah." Ujar Neji malas dan mengambil pipa itu. Mereka pun menaiki atap lagi, Gaara mengeluarkan _tab_ dari tasnya.

"Baik. Kalian harus pergi ke lantai 3, disana terdapat 17 anggota polisi, 2 diantara mereka adalah sniper. Mereka bisa berada dimana saja, mereka harus dilumpuhkan terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah menyabotase sistem keamanan, kamera pengintai dan bel. Tapi kalian harus selalu berhati-hati." Jelas Gaara seraya melihat keadaan yang ditampilkan oleh kamera pengintai tersebut.

"Neji, serahkan pipa itu padanya, ini untukmu." Ujar Gaara seraya memberikan sebuah pistol yang berukuran kecil. "Ini merupakan pistol bius yang sudah kuberi perendam suara, efeknya cepat, jadi santai saja." Lanjutnya, Neji menerimanya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"Baiklah, akan kami akan tinggalkan kau sekarang. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengancam beri tau! Dan lanjutkan pencarian tentang anak itu. Kami akan kembali kesini nanti." Ujar Tenten seraya membuka baut ventilasi.

"Tenang saja, kami akan selalu berhati-hati." Balas Neji tenang dan mengekori Tenten, mereka segera masuk melewati lubang ventilasi yang cukup besar tersebut, dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

" _Be safe..._ "

"Neji aku melihat satu _sniper_ yang sedang berpatroli." Bisik Tenten pada Neji yang sedang memperhatikan polisi berpatroli dengan memegang senapan. Polisi tersebut sedang berada di depan lift, Neji langsung menembakan obat bius itu ke kepala polisi, dan seketika pingsan. Mereka keluar dari ventilasi tersebut tanpa suara, Tenten menyeret polisi tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di bawah meja didekatnya, mereka melihat beberapa polisi didepan yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

Tenten akan menusukan pisau _assasin-_ nya pada polisi itu tetapi Neji menghadangnya. Tenten nampak bingung.

"Jangan sekarang masih ada satu _sniper_ lagi." Bisik Neji, Tenten menurunkan pisaunya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi- di mana ia?" Tanya Tenten.

 **ZZzzzt... ZZzzzt...**

Terdengar suara listrik statis ditelinga Tenten dan Neji, Tenten dengan sigap menekan tombol _earphone_ yang berada ditelinganya. "Ya, ada ap-" tanya Tenten tetapi dipotong oleh Gaara,

"Tenten! Keberadaan kalian diketahui oleh salah satu _sniper_! Kini ia sedang menghampiri mu!" Seru Gaara dengan suara kecil. Mata Tenten terbelalak kaget, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang terlihat polisi dengan senapan panjang, Tenten menarik katananya dan Neji menodongkan pistolnya dan berbisik,

"Gaara akan membantu." Tenten menyeringai, "Let's play a game." Neji dan Tenten saling membelakangi, Neji menukar alat bius tersebut dengan _revolver_ -nya.

" T- _minus_ 16" Ujar mereka berdua bersamaan. Neji menembak kaki sniper itu, lubang sempurna terpahat di pergelangan kaki polisi tersebut, polisi itu meringis dan memegang pergelangan kakinya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu berharganya, Neji lengsung membunuh polisi tersebut.

"15"

Tenten menebas, menusuk, dan menyayat salah satu polisi yang berada didepannya, polisi itu seketika mati.

"14"

Neji berlari ke depan Tenten, ia menembak mata polisi itu, dan Tenten menebas kepala polisi itu.

"13"

Gaara datang, ia masuk melalui kaca jendela. Ia melubangi jendela tersebut dengan laser. Gaara melompat masuk, ia bersenjatakan busur dan beberapa mata pisau yang sudah diikatkannya pada tongkat. _"Perfect timing."_ Ejek Tenten, Gaara menghiraukannya dan menembakan 2 pisau langsung kepada polisi-polisi tersebut. Sasaran Gaara adalah leher mereka.

"12"

"11"

Tenten menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan polisi, Tenten menebas langsung tiga polisi yang menghalangi jalannya, tujuan Tenten adalah sel ketuanya.

"10"

"9"

"8"

Tenten mulai merusak kunci sel tahanan ketuanya.

"Eh, ternyata kalian sudah datang, aku benci disini, disini tidak ada _vodka_ , da." Ujarnya, ketua Tenten berpenampilan memakai mantel panjang, sarung tangan hitam dan syal. Berambut _pale white_ dan beririskan _violet_. Akhirnya pemuda itu keluar dari sel tahanannya, Gaara merebut pipa yang menyelip dalam mantel milik Neji dan melemparkannya pada Tenten.

"Tenten!" Seru Gaara, Tenten menangkap pipa itu dan memberikannya pada ketuanya. Tiba-tiba ada salah satu polisi yang menembak Tenten, pelurunya menembus topeng yang Tenten pakai dan mengenai bola mata kiri Tenten, Tenten jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi mata kirinya. Neji terkejut melihat Tenten tertembak, Neji dengan emosinya menembak seluruh polisi tersebut dengan tepat. Gaara segara mendekati sel tahanan ketuanya, di dinding Gaara membuat lingkaran sempurna dengan lasernya.

Setelah selesai Neji membunuh polisi itu, ia langsung membopong Tenten, dan mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bawa Tenten kepada Temari!" Seru Gaara.

Mereka kini sedang berada di dalam mobil, "Dan ngomong-ngomong... Selamat datang kembali Ivan _-sama_." Lanjut Gaara. Pemuda yang bernama Ivan itu tersenyum lebar, ia lalu menginjak pedal gas dan langsung melesat ke rumah mereka.

Gaara dan Neji melepas topeng yang mereka pakai, Neji terus memperhatikan Tenten yang kini pingsan di angkuannya. Ia memperhatikan luka Tenten, pelurunya masih tertanam dalam tengkorak Tenten, semoga ia masih memiliki harapan untuk kesembuhan Tenten.

"Jadi... Bagimana keadaan kalian selama aku tidak ada, _da_?" Tanya Ivan tetapi masih tetap fokus menyetir.

"Rutenya tidak berubah kan?" Lanjutnya. Gaara yang duduk disamping kemudi menggeleng. Dan Neji menjawab, "Kami diketahui oleh seorang bocah sialan itu saat membunuh Matsuri."

"Siapa Matsuri?" Tanya Ivan.

"Dia selalu menggangguku _taichou_ , dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku terus-menerus. Jadi kusuruh Tenten dan Neji-senpai untuk menghabisinya." Jelas Gaara, Ivan hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dia kabur dari pengawasan kami, jadi kami menyuruh Gaara untuk mencari data-datanya dari kantor polisi." Jawab Neji. Gaara mengeluarkan tab-nya membuka data-data tentang Konohamaru.

"Namanya adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi, dia anak dari Asuma dan Kurenai Sarutobi dan memiliki kakak perempuan yang bernama... Tenten?" Jelas Gaara bingung.

"Ne? Dia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Tenten?" Tanya Neji tak percaya, Ivan hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Disini dikatakan bahwa Tenten menghilang saat berumur sekitar 9 tahun, dan masih hilang sampai sekarang. Ciri-cirinya berambut coklat panjang, dan bermata hazel. Tenten lahir pada tanggal 9 Maret di... Osaka? Konohamaru kini bersekolah di Shibunya high school" Lanjut Gaara.

"Berarti saat dia bertemu denganku yaitu pada saat 11 tahun, berarti kini dia sudah 14 tahun? Dia sudah dewasa, da."

"Tetapi saat aku bertemu denganku dia sudah mencepol rambutnya, mungkin agar dia bisa menyamar." Ujar Ivan sambil mengingat-ingat Tenten saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "seminggu setelah Tenten menghilang kedua orang tuanya terbunuh secara misterius, adiknya selamat karena ia sedang bersekolah hari itu. Pembunuhnya masih belum diketahui. Berarti Konohamaru merupakan adik Tenten, haruskah ia mengetahui semua ini?" Tanya Gaara, ia tampak khawatir dengan Tenten perempuan paling muda dalam kelompok mereka.

"Dia harus mengetahui semuanya. Kita setidaknya jujur pada Tenten." Timpal Ivan, "Dan kita harus mendapat penjelasan darinya." Lanjutnya.

"Ada yang punya rencana?" Tanya Neji yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Kita akan pergi ke Shibunya, di sini kita tak aman. Pasti tertempel pamflet buronan dimana-mana." Sindir Ivan.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Temari pada Tenten yang sudah tersadar, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, mata sebelah kirinya di ganti oleh kaca yang menyerupai mata, tetapi warna iris pada kaca itu adalah merah. Mata kirinya begitu mengkilap.

"Dan untuk berjaga-jaga kau harus menggunakan ini." Ujar Temari seraya menyodorkan eye patch kepada Tenten, ia menerimanya dan memakainya.

"Terima kasih Temari- _neechan_ karena sudah mau menolongku."

"Tak masalah Ten-chan, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri." Temari tersenyum, didalam senyumannya terkandung kehangatan seorang kakak.

"Jadi bagaimana operasi kecilnya? Berhasil?" Tanya Kankurou yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu. "Tentu saja, seperti biasa." Tenten berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kamar itu, ia pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi, sekarang sebenarnya sudah pukul 4 dini hari. Tetapi mereka semua tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka mengantuk.

Neji melihat Tenten dan tersenyum senang lalu ia memeluk Tenten erat, " Ya ampun, syukurlah bahwa operasi itu berhasil. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Tenten tersenyum, ia merasakan perih dimata kirinya, " A-aw, Temari-nee, kau ganti dengan apa mataku ini?" Tanya Tenten pada Temari yang sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Lubang pada bola matamu tidak terlalu dalam, jadi kulapisi matamu dengan kaca." Jawabnya santai.

"Ka-kaca?" Lirih Tenten.

" Tentu saja." Tenten terdiam, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata kembali. Hening menyelimuti rumah kecil itu, tiba-tiba Ivan menyeletuk, "Hey, kita besok akan pindah! Kalian bisa bersekolah, da."

"Bersekolah?" Ujar Neji, Tenten, dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Apa Temari-nee juga bersekolah?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja, akan aku cari sekolah yang dekat untuknya." Temari muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan kecil.

"Kalian sekarang terkenal ya?" Ejek Temari seraya menaruh nampan itu di atas meja kecil dekat televisi, ia pun menyalakan televisi dan memindahkannya ke acara berita.

"Terkenal?" Tanya Neji, "Apa maksudmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Lihat." Tunjuk Temari pada televisi, terlihat gambar bekas pembantaian di kantor polisi. Neji, Tenten, Gaara terkejut, tampaknya Ivan santai-santai saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tenten? Kita semua akan pindah ke Shibunya besok. Jadi persiapkan dirimu, beruntung kalian mengenakan topeng yang telah kuberikan jika tidak kalian harus berenang melewati laut sampai ke Jepang, da." Sindir Ivan, Tenten tampak memikirkan hal itu.

"Ne, Tenten bagaimana keadaan matamu?" Tanya Temari prihatin.

"Baik, kita akan ke Shibunya besok! Mari kita bersiap!" Seru Tenten bersemangat.

"He... Bagaimana kau bisa bersemangat seperti itu Ten?" Tanya Neji dengan elspresi bingung.

"Karena aku akan bersekolah kembali tentu saja!" Dengan segera Tenten mengepak barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Shibunya, begitu pula dengan mereka.

Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Temari sesegera mungkin untuk menghubungi Kankurou untuk memberitahu kepindahan mereka. Ivan memesan tiket pesawat untuk kepergian mereka semua ke Shibunya.

* * *

Mereka kini sudah siap untuk berangkat, Neji, Gaara dan Kankurou akan membawa koper-koper mereka. Temari dan Tenten sedang memikirkan mereka akan tinggal dimana sesampainya disana. Ivan sedang menghubungi salah satu kawannya yang tinggal di Shibunya,

 **"Moshi- moshi."**

"Ah, Kiku, apa kabarmu?"

 **"Ne, Ivan-san. Kabarku baik, apa gerangan kau menelepon ku?"**

"Aku akan pindah ke Jepang, tepatnya di Shibunya, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku tinggal bersamamu hanya untuk beberapa hari? Selanjutnya aku akan mencari apartemen."

 **"Tak apa-apa, lagipula dirumahku hanya ada Feleciano dan Ludwig, aku akan memberitahu mereka."**

"Baik, terima kasih Kiku."

 **"Bukan masalah."**

Ivan menutup teleponnya, Tenten bertanya kepada nya,

"Siapa yang tadi kau hubungi Ivan-sama?"

"Itu hanya temanku."

"Apa dia akan mengetahui siapa kita? Maksudku itu bukan masalah, tetapi... Entahlah, aku saja bingung." Keluh Tenten, Ivan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, kita akan aman disana, orang tua ku juga tinggal disana, kau harusnya bersemangat karena akan bersekolah lagi, ya kan?"

"Ah, iya juga. Aku juga takkan selalu kedinginan di sini." Jawab Tenten, ia mulai bersemangat.

"Baik, apakah semua sudah siap, Ivan-sama?" Panggil Kankurou dari luar, diluar tampak Neji, Gaara, dan Kankurou sudah siap, mereka pun langsung berangkat menuju bandara.

"Lihat Neji, kita terkenal.

"Bisik Tenten pada Neji yang sedang mengantri untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, Tenten melirik ke arah layar yang menunjukan foto-foto saat mereka melakukan pembantaian di kantor polisi.

"Aku salut pada kalian yang rela dicari-cari demi mengeluarkan diriku dari penjara. Terimakasih semuanya." Sahut Ivan pelan seraya menatap anak-anak buahnya, mereka tersenyum sekarang Ivan sedang menyamar.

"Baik, aku sudah mematikan listrik di bandara, jadi hanya akan ada pemeriksaan manual. Tapi untuk radar radio tetap menyala sehingga tidak akan mengganggu penerbangan. Hanya akan _delay_ sesaat. Sebentar lagi listrik akan padam. _T minus five._ " Ujar Gaara pelan seraya menghampiri mereka.

"Four... "

"Three... "

"Two... "

"One..." Sahut Tenten pelan.

 **Pats!**

Listrik padam, "Kau memang hebat Gaara, aku bangga padamu." Puji Temari, kini mereka sedang menghadapi para penjaga. Penerangan disana hanya mengandalkan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam, mereka menunjukan paspor palsu. Temari lebih dulu menunjukan paspornya, di paspor milik Temari sudah diberi semprotan obat bius, gunanya hanya untuk mengaburkan kosentrasi penjaga. Jika menggunakan dosis normal sang penjaga pasti akan pingsan, sang penjaga terlihat mulai sawan. Mereka melalui penjagaan tanpa ada satupun kendala.

"Cara yang cerdas Temari-san." Puji Tenten tanpa melihat ke arah Temari, yang dipuji hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, seakan tidak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun.

Hari semakin siang, kini mereka sudah berada didalam pesawat tersebut, semua barang yang mereka bawa dimasukan dalam kabin. Nomor tempat duduk mereka adalah 7a,7b,7c,7g,7h,7i. 7a sampai 7c diisi oleh Ivan, Temari dan Neji. Sedangkan 7g sampai 7i diisi oleh Tenten, Gaara, dan Kankurou. Mereka memang sudah merencanakan akan tidak duduk terpisah. Tetapi mereka berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain agar disangka tidak memiliki hubungan dengan yang lain dan tidak dicurigai sebagai buronan negara Russia.

Penampilan mereka kini:

\- Tenten: Kini ia memakai soft lens berwarna sapphire untuk mata sebelah kanannya, rambutnya ia kuncir bawah dan memakai arloji berwarna dark blue di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Memakai pakaian kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-putih panjang yang ia gulung sampai siku, dan celana jeans hitam pendek. Selama menyamar ia mengenakan headset untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya.

\- Ivan : Ia sedikit mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna biru, ia tetap memakai mantel dan memakai syal yang bewarna light grey, ia juga memakai soft lens berwarna ameyths, ia memakai earphone untuk berkomunikasi. 

\- Neji : Rambutnya kini ia potong sampai leher, ia membuat rambutnya menjadi berantakan, ia memakai topi. Memakai pakaian hoodie berwarna putih dan memakai short jeans berwarna dark blue, ia memakai soft lens berwarna aquamarine, dan memakai earphone untuk berkomunikasi. 

\- Temari : Ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua, memakai gelang-gelang, diantara gelang tersebut sudah dipasang alat yang berukuran kecil untuk berkomunikasi, ia memakai dress berwarna pink yang panjangnya sampai paha, dan memakai celana dark brown selutut. 

\- Gaara : Ia memakai soft lens berwarna violet, ia memakai jaket dark grey dengan blue jeans panjang, ia selalu membawa tabnya sebagai alat komunikasi.

\- Kankurou: Ia mengenakan kaus polo hijau dan short jeans, ia memakai headphone sebagai alat komunikasi, dan mewarnai sedikit rambutnya dengan warna hitam. 

Mereka terlihat sibuk mengurus urusan pribadi masing-masing, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi masih belum lepas landas. Gaara menjelaskan tenteng alat komunikasi yang Gaara berikan dengan tab yang Gaara berikan dengan cara menggeser tab miliknya melewati bangku bawah.

'Jadi kita bisa berkomunikasi kapanpun dan di manapun, karena tidak akan merusak sinyal sebab hanya terhubung dengan alat-alat yang kubuat saja, alat ini tahan air bahkan api, kelemahannya adalah ukurannya, ukuran yang kecil menjadi mudah hilang jadi jagalah alat ini sebaik mungkin.'

Tab itu memunculkan gambar chip yang berukuran cukup kecil. Pesawat mereka sudah mulai lepas landas, perjalanan akan berlangsung lama jadi Tenten memutuskan untuk tidur agar tidak terlalu lelah saat sampai di Shibunya

. . . . . . . 10 minutes later... . . . . . .

 **Gruduk... Gruduk..**.

'Hah... Hah... '

Tenten menghela nafas berat, ia mengalami mimpi buruk.

 **Gruduk... Gruduk...**

' _Suara apa itu Gaara?'_ Bisik Tenten pada headset yang tengah dipakainya.

 _'Aku tidak tau.' 'Apa yang terjadi Gaara?'_ Bisik Neji.

' _Aku tidak tau, mungkin cuaca buruk._ ' Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, Tenten segera menengok ke arah jendela.

Cuaca nampak cerah, kini mereka sedang di perbatasan Russia, dibawah mereka merupakan samudra yang amat luas. ' Apa yang sedang terjadi?' Batin Tenten dalam hati, ' _Bagaimana menurutmu taichou?'_ Bisik Tenten dengan headsetnya.

 _'Aku tidak tau Ten, menurutku pesawat ini mengalami gangguan radar.'_

"Selamat siang para penumpang Russia Airlines, maaf atas gangguannya. Pesawat Russia Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan 625 NTH akan mendarat darurat di daerah perbatasan Russia dikarenakan adanya gangguan sinyal, sekarang pakai pelampung yang berada dibawah kursi penumpang dan kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya."

Mereka mendengar suara dari speaker pesawat terkejut, beberapa penumpang panik, mereka langsung mengambil melampung dan mengenakannya. Tak terkecuali dengan Tenten dan yang lainnya.

 _'Sepenglihatanku tidak ada yang menyentuh handphone sama sekali, berarti ada sesuatu yang merusak radar dari luar.'_ Batin Tenten heran, pasalnya alat komunikasi yang dibuat oleh Gaara tidak akan merusak sinyal radar sama sekali.

"Gaara, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Bisik Neji, beruntung tidak ada penumpang yang memperhatikan dikarenakan panik.

"Aku tidak tau Neji-senpai, alatku tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya." Jawab Gaara yang memeriksan komponen apa saja yang dirinya gunakan saat membuat chip tersebut.

"Ini bukan salah Gaara-kun, Neji tidakkah terpikirkan olehmu bahwa ada seseorang yang mengganggu sinyal radar pesawat ini dari luar atau dari pusatnya sendiri?" Belaan Tenten membuat Neji bungkam.

"Tenanglah semua, semua akan baik-baik saja,da." Lerai Ivan.

 **Wuusshh...**

Terdengar suara pesawat akan mendarat dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Semua penumpang sudah mengenakan pelampung dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman mereka, tetapi panik tan kunjung surut dari gesture mereka. Kecepatan pesawat semakin cepat ketika semakin mendekat ke tanah, perkiraan akan mendarat dilaut,

 _'Sialan juga orang ini, seharusnya dia tak melibatkan banyak orang.'_ Umpat Tenten dalam hati. Semakin dekat, tekanan udara dalam pesawat mulai berubah. Semakin dekat...

Tenten menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat.

 **Brak! Gruduk... Gruduk! Byur!**

Tenten mulai merasakan air di lehernya, Tenten berusaha untuk bernafas.

 _'Kemana perginya semua orang?'_ Batin Tenten bertanya-tanya. Air mulai memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, seketika semuanya menggelap

* * *

" Happy landing Ivan." Ujar seseorang yang berkacamata, senyuman sinis terbentuk diwajahnya. Senyuman tersebut diikuti oleh kedua temannya, mereka beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

.

tidaaak! aku harap fanfict ini tidak cringe atau semacamnya QAQ

hope u like it :D


End file.
